The Questions of Morality
by Einhard
Summary: This is the opening chapter of a Trek story I've had floating around my head for several years. It takes place over several years during the original series. By the way, I don't own Star Trek or the characters from the series.
1. Chapter 1

Delta shift. USS Sargon Stardate 3141.91

John Malachi always hated the late shift.

Not only was it difficult to work a shift that was opposite of the day, but it was very quiet, the kind of quiet one would experience in a funeral home sans the organ dirges, making it more difficult for him to keep his mind on his work as he become tired. His previous assignments were during the day — alpha and beta shifts — so getting used to working what was, for a starship, the middle of the night was something to which he could never fully adjust.

There were another 500 crewmembers on the USS Sargon, but the vast majority of them were either still in bed or off shift, leaving Malachi the leader of just over a couple dozen crewmembers overseeing ship operations. Of course, they were never truly on their own. A flick of a switch — activating the red alert — would bring the ship's entire complement on duty in moments. If there were a problem, backup was only a call away.

His superiors weren't the type of officers to be upset if he called to confer. While some were surely asleep, many were awake, just off shift, so they would be available if needed. Malachi only needed to ask the computer what officers were awake and he could contact any of them. No one was truly off duty on a starship as he was more than well aware.

While Malachi hated the shift, he couldn't refuse the assignment — officer in charge, even on the delta shift of a scout ship, was an assignment necessary for any officer looking to command. Having the opportunity to take the assignment on an Essex Class Starship wasn't one any officer who wanted a career in Starfleet could afford to refuse.

Malachi wasn't looking initially to command, he enjoyed working in tactical and weapon systems, but if his superiors believed he had the moxie to command a ship, who was he to argue? In fact, when the captain mentioned the possibility during his command review, Malachi almost fell over in shock. He was proud of the fact that his superiors thought highly enough of his ability to recommend he be put on the command track, even if he never requested or mentioned any desire to command.

Malachi knew several officers who were extremely cocksure of their ability to command, all of whom came off as braggarts or blowhards. In fact, Malachi believed most of those officers were not strong officers and certainly wouldn't want to serve under any who believed they were better than their fellow officers or their men. While he privately thought he might make a good captain — he was no different than other men, he too dreamt of reaching the pinnacle of his career — he was too modest to put himself up for such a prestigious career.

Meanwhile, he commanded 28 of his fellow crewmembers. He shifted in the captain's chair, his long back was a bit sore from sitting in one position too long. Starfleet needs to redesign the chairs on starships, Malachi thought. There wasn't enough padding to make the captain's chair as soft as granite.

The bridge was quiet, except for the sounds of officers at their work along with the whirs, hums and clicks of the computers. Tom Leitter checked and rechecked his console at navigation. Amy Chin was hunched over her tactical console softly humming to herself, while Russ Lloyd monitored communications in their quadrant of space. The four were the only ones on the bridge. Scott Blattner, who was assigned the science position, was in engineering, working with the engineering staff to improve engine efficiency. The other navigator was in sickbay, but Leitter said he could work the shift solo.

Malachi thought calling what he did command was bit of a stretch. He was only there to watch the clock. If anything major were to happen, he would notify the captain and would defer to his superiors.

Besides, the officers Malachi commanded were able to handle their duties without his input. He couldn't remember the last time one needed his guidance or expertise on anything. He may have been in charge, but he wasn't in command.

It was a bit different from his last assignment on tactical.

As the beta shift commander of tactics and weapons, he was the officer everyone in his department looked to whenever there was a problem that defied their ability to solve. While he enjoyed being the go-to guy, it did begin to wear on his nerves particularly when he couldn't get his own work completed without spending his off-time doing what he was supposedly doing during his shift.

But he loved it. He thanked God for his assignments for he loved the work and the people he worked with in spite of the hardships — the greatest being separated from his wife.

He had met Lisa while in high school; she was a friend of his little sister. Malachi thought she was cute, but his need to study so he could be accepted to Starfleet Academy didn't give him any time to shower attention on a girl a couple years his junior. Malachi had little contact with her except when she came over to see his sister, but the attraction between them was obvious. His mother was particularly insistent that he date Lisa, though his sister was the more frequent yenta.

Malachi could try to deny it, but he was attracted to Lisa. However, it was an attraction brewed in teenage hormones rather than in building a relationship and she wasn't interested in only a physical relationship, so it never went far outside of some heavy necking.

After high school, Malachi went to the academy and immersed himself in his studies and the social life at the academy. His focus and drive — and the tutoring help of a relative who was a respected Starfleet officer — kept him at or near the apex of his class.

During his third year, at a party at his fraternity, he saw her.

Lisa had been accepted to the academy. He remembered his sister mentioning something about her wanting to go, but he rarely listened to his sister.

Lisa was cute in high school, but she was beautiful now.

He saw her talking to his chapter president, her uniform outlining her form, now more womanly rather than that of an attractive young girl. Her soft brown hair rested gently on her shoulders, her brown eyes bright, highlighting her face. She saw him and broke widely in a smile. He thought she would hug him, but she just said hello.

He was smitten.

This time it was different. Two years at the academy, the discipline, the hard work and responsibility of being on his own had made him more mature. He monopolized her time at the party and soon the two were known to be exclusive. Interested in more than her body, Malachi began to know Lisa for the first time and soon the physical attractive was secondary to the love he felt for her.

Two weeks after her graduation, their families met at the academy chapel to witness the two take their wedding vows with the Catholic chaplain of the academy officiating. Asking for a favor from his captain and using a relative in Starfleet to pull a few strings, Malachi helped Lisa get an assignment on the Sargon.

The couple, being one of the few married couples on board — and the only newlyweds — was subjected of a bit a good-natured ribbing. Of course, neither having much seniority, the newlyweds didn't spend much time together since they were assigned to different shifts in different parts of the ship.

Malachi spent his on-duty hours either on the bridge or in the weapons room while Lisa spent her hours in engineering. They sought out a stolen moment together or enjoyed a rare day off together.

After three and a half years, there was big change in their lives.

Malachi remembered the day, nearly five months earlier, when they were told that Lisa was pregnant. However, she had a difficult time and the doctor suggested terminating the pregnancy. Lisa, devout in her faith, wouldn't hear of it. The doctor instead recommended a less strenuous position than in engineering. Since sedentary positions are not found on a starship, Lisa transferred three months ago to Starbase 4.

The key strategic location of Starbase 4 made it the ideal spot for a major communications station. Deep in Federation territory, the Starbase had few armaments or shielding. It didn't need it, being over 20 parsecs from Klingon space.

Lisa's training in communications and her experience in engineering made her a valuable commodity on the station. Since trained communication or engineering officers usually try to transfer from a Starbase to a starship, having an officer willing to transfer from a starship to a Starbase was an opportunity the base commander couldn't decline. The outstanding medical facilities made it an easy choice for Lisa.

Malachi had only seen her once when the Sargon's communications officer arranged a quick message over subspace. But a couple of minutes on a public channel isn't the same as spending time with his wife and Malachi yearned for the next time he could see her, smell her perfume and hold her in his arms.

The intercom's beeping brought him out of his memories and back to his duty.

"Bridge," he said, hitting the button on the captain's chair.

"Johnny! Got plans after the staff meeting?" asked Antonio Ramos, the lieutenant in charge of engineering during delta shift.

"I planned on studying the insides of my eyelids. Why?" Malachi asked. Tony Ramos was one of the most outgoing people he had ever met and was always up for something. Malachi wondered if he ever slept, but without a wife and family on board, Ramos had the time. Now that Lisa was stationed at Starbase 4, so did Malachi.

"I'm proposing a trade. I have some whole coffee beans — Blue Mountain from Jamaica — which I'll trade for some of your muffins," Ramos said.

"How did you know I have muffins?"

"I'm dating Jo Ann Kraine in the quartermaster's office," Ramos said. "She told me you were in the kitchens baking muffins before you came on shift. Come on, replicator muffins are nasty and everyone knows you are the best baker on ship. Quarter pound of beans for three muffins?"

"You're out of your mind, I only made a dozen. Quarter pound for a muffin."

"Quarter pound for two muffins?"

"That and a cup of coffee later?"

"Deal!" Ramos said. "Dinner after the meeting?"

"Sure," Malachi said. "Bridge out."

He looked at the chronometer. It was about 40 minute until alpha shift was due.

Like clockwork, First Officer Josh Cable walked in. Malachi rose.

"As you were," Cable said. "I'm just going to get ready for my shift." Cable said the same thing every morning. He never took the chair from Malachi. "How was your shift?"

"Quiet," Malachi said. "Not much happening."

"I'm sure you're tired," Cable said. "A nice, exciting staff meeting should get your blood flowing." A smile crossed his face. Cable was a quiet officer, but his quiet nature hid a razor sharp wit.

"Nothing like a meeting to keep my mind sharp," Malachi said.

"Part of the job, I'm afraid."

Cable busied himself at the science station, downloaded data into his datapad and left the bridge.

Malachi turned his attention to the shift reports, hoping to complete them before the meeting so he didn't have to spend any more time than necessary on duty. He was tired and wanted to grab some dinner and go to sleep. Filling out shift reports was a better cure for insomnia than anything sickbay could ever concoct.

He finished the last entry when the captain came to the bridge. Malachi rose out of the seat.

"As you were," Captain Bob Rice said. "Quiet night Mr. Malachi?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why don't you head down to the conference room and get yourself a quick cup of coffee before the meeting?" the captain said. "You look like you could use a jolt of Joe."

"Thank you sir, I really do," Malachi said as he walked to the turbolift.

"Considering the bachelor life you are leading, I'm not surprised you're tired," Rice said, with a smile on his face. "Ramos is running you ragged with that party lifestyle of his. I doubt your wife would approve."

"Could always be worse, sir" Malachi said. "It could be another semester is Admiral Peskin's history of the Federation class. I couldn't handle that much work again."

"He was worse when I had him," Rice said.

"How?" Malachi asked. "There was so much less history to learn then." Chin started to laugh.

"You better get that coffee before you become an ensign," Rice said, chuckling under his breath. Malachi got on to the turbolift.

"There's a message from Starfleet, captain," Malachi heard Lloyd say as he the doors closed.

Getting off at deck 10, it was a short walk to the captain's conference room. The yeomen were finishing setting the room up.

"Morning, Mr. Malachi," said Yeoman Brit Smith.

"Morning, Smith. Just coming down to get a cup of coffee before the officers' meeting starts," Malachi said as he pressed the buttons for a cup of coffee on the replicator. "Any word on how the Cubs did?"

"They won."

"They might go to the playoffs this year after all."

"Mr. Malachi, don't you get tired of rooting for a team that wins all the time?" Smith asked.

"They didn't make the playoffs last year."

"Wow, the first time in seven years they didn't win the championship. It must be difficult for you to bear."

"What can I say," Malachi said with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee. It wasn't very good. "There aren't many teams that could become the winners the Cubs have become after 150 years of no titles."

"You're breaking my heart," Smith said as he placed pitchers of water on the table.

"It's not my fault you're a Mets fan."

The doors swooshed open as the other senior officers started to come in. Smith said goodbye and left with the other yeoman. Malachi sat down and started to drink his coffee.

As one of the least senior members of the senior staff, Malachi didn't have much to add to the meetings and basically did what he was told. It wasn't something he had a problem with, he had always believed there are times where one should keep quiet and learn from those who know more. A lieutenant with five plus years of experience doesn't have much to teach his fellow senior officers.

This meeting was like many others — boring. Most of the items didn't have to do with his job, but Malachi kept notes on his datapad. It was difficult to keep his mind focused during the discussion of the minutiae of ship operations, most of which didn't concern him or his shift. He began to imagine how nice it would be to finally get into bed.

"Mr. Malachi!" the captain said, about a half an hour after the meeting started.

"Yes, sir," Malachi said, a little embarrassed about having let his tired mind wander.

"Before this meeting, I received the ship's daily communication with Starfleet and part of it concerned you," Captain Rice said.

"Me sir?" Malachi asked, a bit perplexed and worried.

"Allow me to read it.

"'Captain Robert Rice, USS Sargon. It gives me pleasure to approve your recommendation to enroll Lieutenant John Joseph Malachi in Starfleet Academy's School of Tactics and Command. Please have Malachi complete the enclosed forms and return them with the next data stream for registration.' It goes on about filling out transfer requests and other items. It is signed by the commandant of the academy.

"Congratulations Mr. Malachi. You've been selected to attend one of the most exclusive programs in Starfleet. Someday, we'll be working for you!" Rice's face broke out into a large smile as the officers in the room broke into applause. Rice handed the letter to Malachi. Commander Jay Williams slapped him on the back as Ramos gave him a thumbs-up from across the table.

"Believe it or not, he's silent," Cable said. "I thought I'd never live to see the day."

His fellow officers laughed as Malachi smiled slightly, blushing.

"I…I…I don't know what to say. Captain, thank you for recommending me. I never thought I would be selected, especially on first application," Malachi said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Malachi," the captain said. "If you could contact our next destination before you go off duty, I would appreciate it."

"Yes, sir."

It was an unusual request for him to contact a Starfleet facility; while he could operate communications equipment there were officers on duty who were better qualified to make contact and who weren't sitting in a staff meeting.

Making contact was a simple matter of informing the destination that the ship would be arriving so both staffs could coordinate whatever the ship needed and so the ship's chronometers could be adjusted so the base and the ship would be on the same time, if needed. It would only take a few minutes for Malachi to complete.

"Now, Mr. Malachi," Rice said.

"Yes, sir," Malachi said. Usually this was a task that would be completed after the meeting room was emptied or from the communications station on the bridge, but if the captain wanted it done immediately, he would do it immediately.

He hit the communication button, asking the communications officer on duty, Wanda Thorne, to contact the ship's destination.

"Video is ready, Mr. Malachi," Thorne said.

He entered the command for the video screen to bring the picture up and was greeted with Lisa's face.

"Hey, good looking," she said. "You look whipped."

"Baby, I didn't expect to see you."

"I really miss you. I can't wait to see you. The baby is healthy. I talked to the doctor and he said there is no reason we shouldn't be able to…."

"Lisa, I'm in a meeting."

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Well, I can't wait to see you."

"I'm calling because you are our next port of call."

"Great! That's news that will make a girl's day. Could you patch me to navigation?"

"Sure, one minute please," Malachi said.

"Oh, before you go, look at this," she said, after adjusting the screen to show her entire body instead of her face. "Looking a little pudgy!" She cradled her stomach, which was no longer the flat washboard it had been, but was sticking out, giving her an obviously pregnant look. Malachi thought she looked beautiful.

"You look good kid."

"I feel good."

"Looks like you put on a couple of pounds on Ensign," the captain said, looking over Malachi's shoulder. "Unfortunately, so have I, but you'll lose yours. You look good."

"Thank you, captain. I'll talk to you later John. Love you."

"OK," Malachi said. "I see you in a few days."

"Oh, just tell her you love her," Ramos said.

"Love you, Lisa."

"See you later. Thanks, Tony."

The screen went dark as Malachi transferred Lisa to navigation. It was typical of the captain to make a gesture of letting him make contact with the Starbase where Lisa was stationed on the off chance that she would be working in communications. There were few captains who would have thought of doing that for one of their officers, but Rice wasn't your typical captain.

"There is a sector command meeting to be held at Starbase 4 and Starfleet wants us to be briefed in person," the captain said. "All department heads along with shift and command officers will be required to attend, except for you Mr. Malachi and delta shift. You will be left in command of the Sargon.

"This meeting must be important since Starfleet command isn't willing to discuss the matter over subspace. That's all for now. Dismissed."

The officers stood up and begin to leave. Ramos came over to Malachi.

"Come on, we have to celebrate," Ramos said. "I'll buy."

"Thanks for the offer. Next time, offer to buy at a place that takes credits."

"What and spend money on someone soon to be my superior officer? Not a chance."

The two left to grab some dinner before catching some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alpha Shift USS Sargon Stardate 3199.26

"Bring us into orbit around Starbase 4 Mr. Malachi," the captain said over the intercom.

"Yes sir," Malachi said. "Mr. Leitter, please plot an orbital pattern."

"Plotted Mr. Malachi."

"Engage."

Malachi could feel the power of the ship as the engines maneuvered the Sargon into orbit around the Starbase. Tom Leitter was a natural at navigator. He was able to plot courses in his head — he used the computers only to verify what he already knew.

"We are in orbit, Mr. Malachi," Leitter said.

"Thank you, ensign," Malachi said. He hit the intercom button. "Captain, we are in orbit."

"Very good, Mr. Malachi," Captain Rice said. "Any questions on your orders?"

"Sir, we are the only ship in orbit. I thought this was a sector command meeting?" Malachi said.

"We report where Starfleet tells us," the captain said. "Ours is not to wonder why. Are there any questions about your orders?"

"No, sir, take the Sargon out and test the engine modifications. It should be an interesting exercise."

"This will be a test of your ability to command the ship on your own," the captain said. "You'll remember this for the rest of your life. But don't enjoy it too much. I want a full report when we return. I'm sure Captain Mackenzie will be very interested in what you, Mr. Blattner and Mr. Ramos have to say."

"Malachi, you better take care of my engines!" Captain of Engineering Christopher Mackenzie shouted in the background.

"I'll treat them like they're my own," Malachi said.

"You better," Mackenzie said. "If you don't, I'm telling your wife."

"Don't worry; I'll be sure the engines are in good shape for her return."

"Remember to push the engines, to jump from impulse to warp and from warp to impulse quickly," Mackenzie said. "If these modifications work, it will make the Sargon the most maneuverable ship in the fleet. Just don't break the ship apart while you do it."

"I won't," Malachi said. "Don't worry sir, Mr. Ramos and I will take good care of your engines."

"God help you if you don't" Mackenzie said, "because He will be the only one who can."

"He trusts you, Mr. Malachi," Rice said. "I know because we didn't have to pry his hands off the engines to get him to go. Rice out."

The connection went dead. Malachi opened a connection to the transporter room.

"Transporter. Cifranic here." Stacy Cifranic, in spite of her lack of rank — she was a crewman first class, but was enrolled to start in Starfleet Academy — was the best transporter tech on the ship, even her superiors acknowledged her ability was beyond theirs. She was scheduled to start at the academy in three months.

"Mr. Cifranic, let the bridge know when the captain's party has transported," Malachi said.

"Aye, Mr. Malachi."

"Bridge out."

"Mr. Lloyd, contact the Starbase please," Malachi said.

"Aye, sir," Lloyd said. "On screen."

The bridge viewscreen lit up to reveal Lisa's face.

"Starbase 4, USS Sargon here," Malachi said. "Please inform your transporter control that our party is preparing to beam over."

"Aye, USS Sargon," Lisa said. "And welcome."

"Bridge."

"Bridge. Malachi here."

"Mr. Malachi, the captain's party is ready to transport," Cifranic said.

"Aye. You copy Starbase?"

"Aye. We are opening a communications link between our transporter rooms," Lisa said.

After a few minutes, Cifranic's voice came through the intercom. "Bridge. Transportation was successful."

"Thank you, Mr. Cifranic. You copy Starbase?"

"Aye, Sargon, we have your captain and his party, safe and sound," Lisa said.

"Thank you, Sargon out."

"Hey!" Lisa said. "When are coming over?"

"I have some engine testing to complete and then write the report and then debriefing," Malachi said. "It could be a while." Though he rather be debriefed by his wife, he thought.

"I know, but I was hoping to get an idea so I can be sure I'm off duty," Lisa said.

"I understand, but I can't give you an estimate yet. Maybe after the testing."

"Johnny!" the familiar voice of Jeff Gallatin came was heard. "When are you coming over? The Mrs. misses you something fierce."

"I'll be over as soon as I can, Jeffy." Malachi was pleased that Gallatin was assigned to Starbase 4, so Lisa would have someone she knew who could keep an eye on her and be there since he couldn't be there for her. Gallatin was a good soul who would give you the last shirt off his back if you needed it. Malachi had met Gallatin on his first day at the academy; they rushed together, drilled together and drove each other in their studies. He was Malachi's best friend at the academy.

"Hopefully, you two can get some time to meet Gloria and me for dinner," Gallatin said, who was now visible, standing next to Lisa. "Scuttlebutt is that you are moving on to bigger and better things. Congratulations."

"Where did you hear that?" Malachi said.

"Commander Cable," Lisa said. "He let it slip when he called over to get the meeting agendas."

"We'll see," Malachi said. "I don't know how much time I'll have."

"I understand," Gallatin said. "I was hoping to show you what I've taught the Big Furry, or at least talk about our football days."

"Football days?" Malachi said. "We played on the Tau Kappa Epsilon intramural football team. That's hardly football days. And what have you taught that fat cat now? How to go on a diet?"

"Yeah," Lisa said. "Johnny's position was left out."

"You're wrong Lisa," Gallatin said. "He was definitely a drawback."

With that comment, most of the bridge crew was chuckling.

"I would love to sit here and be the butt of your humor, but I actually have some work to do," Malachi said. "I'll call when I now when I'm coming over."

"OK," Lisa said. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Sargon out."

The viewscreen went dark.

Malachi opened the comm link to engineering.

"Mr. Ramos, are we ready to proceed?"

"No, but by the time we at our starting position, we'll be prepared."

"Very well," Malachi said. "Mr. Leitter, plot a course to outside of the planetary system." Starbase 4 was located outside the asteroid belt in the Leinen system. Moving the ship outside the system's Oort cloud reduced the chances of a collision with any objects.

No matter how often he felt the power surge a starship experienced when it was powering up before switching over to warp speed, Malachi never tired of the feeling. The ship was like a cat ready to pounce, exploding into space. But this time it was not to be since impulse power was all that was needed to move the Sargon to the position.

"Mr. Leitter, come to all stop when we are clear of the Oort cloud," Malachi said.

"Aye, sir," Leitter said.

A few minutes later, Leitter fired the navigation thrusters to bring the massive ship to a complete stop.

"We're at all stop sir," Leitter said.

"Thank you," Malachi said, opening a communications link. "Engineering, are you ready?"

"All our ducks are in a row," Ramos said. "Just give the word and we'll be off."

"Aye," Malachi said, switching to all ship communications. "Attention all hands. We are about to start engine testing. Please report any problems immediately. Bridge out.

"Mr. Leitter, have you entered the course?"

"Yes, sir."

"Any last questions?"

"No, sir! I'm going to go easy at first, trimming a bit off the maneuvers, starts and stops. We'll take a bit more time off each until we reach the limit set by Captain Mackenzie. The time saved initially is only a fraction of a second."

"True, but if it works, we'll be a bit faster than anyone else and that's an advantage," said Chin. "I'll take any advantage we can get in a fight."

"Amen to that Mr. Chin," Malachi said. "Whenever you are ready Mr. Leitter."

Malachi could feel the slight vibrations from the warp engines as the ship started to move forward as Leitter engaged the impulse engines. The vibration became stronger until the ship leapt forward into warp speed.

Leitter put the ship through its paces, the ship moving like a cat as Leitter banked, turned and spun the Sargon in every imaginable direction to test every possible scenario. Malachi was thankful for artificial gravity.

Scott Blattner coordinated and downloaded the data coming in from various departments, his fingers flying over his console.

After a few minutes, Leitter brought the Sargon to a full stop.

"First test completed Mr. Malachi," Leitter said.

"Thank you, Mr. Leitter," Malachi said. "Engineering. Mr. Ramos, how are things at your end?"

"We are great," Ramos said, the glee in his voice coming through loud and clear. "That was great. I can't wait to see the data. The engineering crew reports they are ready for another run."

"Thank you, Mr. Ramos. Mr. Blattner, any problems?"

"No, sir," Blattner said. "All ship systems report there were no problems."

"OK, let's go again," Malachi said.

And so it went, seemingly for hours. The tests times were reduced with every run.

While it was important, it also was boring. The same maneuvers over and over again only quicker each time. It was very dull.

At least it was.

"Ships!" Blattner shouted. "Four Klingon ships!"

"Are you sure?" Malachi asked.

"Yes, sir! Four dreadnought class Klingon warships."

"What the hell are they doing here?" Chin asked. "We're at least 20 parsecs from the neutral zone."

"I don't know," Malachi said. "Have they seen us?"

"Yes sir," Blattner said. "Two are turning towards us."

"Lloyd, send a call to Starbase 4. Leitter, set a course for the base. Raise shields! Go to red alert!" Malachi shouted. The computer started its call "Red Alert! This is no drill!" throughout the ship as departments called in to the bridge to state their readiness.

"Sir, communications are jammed," Lloyd said.

"Those ships are bearing down on us!" Blattner said.

"Leitter, can you jump us immediately to warp?" Malachi asked.

"Not without putting a strain on the engines," Leitter said.

Malachi contacted engineering. "Tony, I need instant warp."

"What? Do you know how much power that would take not to mention the stress it would put on every structure on the ship?"

"Divert all power you can spare to the engines Tony or power problems will be the least of our troubles. If those dreadnoughts get us, the ship's structure will come apart in a different way." Malachi cut communication link to engineering.

"Mr. Malachi, those ships will be in firing range in about a minute," Chin said.

"Go Mr. Leitter!"

The Sargon jumped, throwing the crew backwards, knocking those unfortunate enough to be standing to the deck.

"Mr. Lloyd, I want you to keep sending messages to Starfleet and Starbase 4 about our situation. Continue to do so until we are sure someone knows about the Klingons," Malachi said. "Mr. Leitter, we are going to stop the same way we started — quickly! I want you to bring us to an immediate stop."

"We'll have to put more power to the artificial gravity so everyone doesn't fly across the ship," Leitter said.

"Only for as long as needed, then the power goes back to the engines," Malachi said. "Chin, dreadnoughts can't stop as quickly as us, I want you to have them in your sights and hit them with everything. Do it quickly after the ships drop out of warp.

"Mr. Leitter, have a new course laid in and go immediately after the shots have been fired."

"You're hoping the shots will hit the dreadnoughts before they have the chance to pull up shields?" Blattner asked. A ship dropping out of warp is helpless for a moment until the engines can provide power to the shields. It was a fluke of physics, but it was a weakness Malachi hoped to take advantage of; however it was slim window of opportunity, ships, particularly starships, were only without shields for a few moments, if that long, when dropping out of warp.

"Yes and before the dreadnoughts have the chance to get us in their sights," Malachi said. "I don't think we can hold out in a sustained fight with two dreadnoughts." Had he more experience, he might have stood and fought, but he had never been in an actual battle since he joined Starfleet. To make matters worse, the officers on board were just as green has he was. The chance that the Sargon would need to go into battle 20 parsecs from the Neutral Zone was so slim that Captain Rice didn't worry that the officers he left in charge of the ship weren't battle-tested. That the Klingons would be able to send ships, particularly state-of-the-art battle dreadnoughts, this far into Federation space without being detected was something bordering on unbelievable.

"But the dreadnoughts are probably faster than us," Blattner pointed out.

"True, but I'm hoping our immediate jump to and from warp will help even it out a bit. Wait until they are about a minute behind us before you hit the brakes, Mr. Leitter."

"Yes, sir. Should be soon….OK, everyone get ready. NOW!"

Leitter ordered the engines to stop, threw the engines into reverse momentarily, hit every thruster he could and brought the Sargon to a nearly instantaneous stop. Bodies were thrown forward. Leitter almost went over his console, Blattner flipped over the rail, Malachi managed to hold on the captain's chair, straining his shoulder and sending burning, sharp pains down his arm and back.

The dreadnoughts attempted to stop, but, as Malachi had hoped, they passed the Sargon and were in front, facing away from the ship.

"Fire!" Malachi shouted to Chin. Chin hit her console, firing all the phaser banks and all four photon tubes.

Every one of them missed.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything — or the Klingons had the opportunity to fire — Tom Leitter had the Sargon jumping from a near standstill to warp speed and speeding in another direction. Crew members were thrown asunder as the ship's metal creaked and groaned with the strain.

"I hope she holds together," Blattner said, a little louder than he intended.

"Bridge!" Ramos shouted into the intercom. "We're taking a beating down here. Can you cut down on the sudden starts and stops?"

"Report!" Malachi shouted.

"We have blown circuits, three Jeffrey tubes are shorted out, at least two bulkheads are in danger of collapse and three members of the engineering staff have been injured thanks to your maneuvers," Ramos shouted, a bit upset.

"I know you are taking a beating, but we have a couple of dreadnoughts on our tails," Malachi said. "We have to outrun them, try to get back to defend the Starbase and hopefully pick up the captain, and get a message to Starfleet about the ships. If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"I'm going to try to put some shielding on the bulkheads," Ramos said. "If we fall apart, the Klingons will win without firing a shot. You better hit them soon."

"You can just kiss my…" Chin shouted.

"Mr. Ramos, just give me the power I need," Malachi shouted, cutting Chin off before closing the link with engineering.

"Sorry, sir, I'll do better next time," Chin said.

"You're going to get your chance soon," Leitter said. "Hold on everyone!"

The Sargon lurched to a stop, but the bridge crew having gone through it before, were able to keep their positions somewhat better than before. The dreadnoughts again pulled up in front of the Sargon. These time, Chin didn't miss, hitting the nearest ship with one phaser shot and a photon torpedo. The mighty ship shuttered and drifted to one side as atmosphere and equipment was sucked out of the hole created in its side. Leitter ordered the engines to jump to warp speed again.

"Alright!" Malachi shouted. "Finally a bit of good news! Great shooting Amy! Mr. Blattner, what is the status of the dreadnought."

"She is no longer moving," Blattner said. "But I have a bit of bad news. The other dreadnoughts are coming to join us."

"Crap!" Malachi said. "You better have something in your bag of tricks Mr. Leitter to keep us out of the way of all three."

Leitter turned around.

"It is a bit risky, but how about we fire as we are stopping?" Leitter asked. "Perhaps we can get them sooner and give us a bit more time."

"The only problem is the dreadnoughts would have their shields still up if they are in warp," Blattner said.

"True, but what if we pre-program where they are going to be?" Leitter asked. "I can plot their courses, feed the data to Chin, she can use it to aim where the ships are going to be."

"It's doable Mr. Malachi," Chin said. "It would give me a better idea where the Klingons will be."

"OK, do it," Malachi said. "Mr. Blattner, what is the status of those ships?"

"We are about two and a half minutes ahead, but all three remaining ships are paying us a visit," Blattner said. He knew what that meant for the fate of the Starbase and their fellow crewmembers on the base.

Malachi knew too, but he didn't have the time to think about it. "Mr. Leitter, wait a little longer before you stop. Is it possible to stop quicker? I don't want the Klingons to be able to guess when we are going to stop."

"I probably can," Leitter said. "Give me a minute."

"A minute is all you have," Blattner said.

Leitter's fingers flew over his console, while N'hoj, the young Andorian navigator assisted.

"There you go Mr. Chin," Leitter said, as he transferred the data to tactical. "Hold on!"

The ship lurched to a stop harder than previously, sending crew members asunder. The Klingon ships stopped almost exactly where Leitter had predicted, giving Chin a clear shot at two, the third being hidden by its sister ship. Chin hit the firing controls.

The ship nearest to the Sargon was struck with the full fury of her weapons while the other ship received a glancing phaser blow.

"The anti-matter core of the first ship was hit!" Blattner said. "She's a goner! The other ship wasn't seriously damaged." The closest dreadnought shuddered and exploded as anti-matter met matter in an incredibly powerful reaction, but the Sargon was already gone when it exploded.

Leitter had the Sargon into warp when a shudder was felt throughout the ship.

"What was that?" Malachi asked.

"The third dreadnought hit us with a phaser shot," Chin said.

"Engineering!" Malachi shouted at the comm link on the captain's chair. "Status!"

"The phaser hit was on our starboard side," Ramos said. "No major systems were affected, but we have a hole in the side. The stress from our maneuvers weakened the bulkheads. We are attempting to secure. We are going to need to drop out of warp for a complete repair." It wouldn't have happened had Malachi allowed more power to the shields, Ramos thought. But he kept his thoughts to himself for the time being.

"No time now, Mr. Ramos," Malachi said.

"Johnny, if we don't repair it soon, we could be facing a major bulkhead collapse on five decks," Ramos said. "This is something we need to handle. We don't have a choice. It's being held together by shielding, duct tape and prayers. If it collapses, I'm not sure we could stop the decompression."

"Give me everything you got, Tony," Malachi said. "We'll try to end it the next time we stop. Chin, you better make this one count."

"Aye, sir," Chin answered.

The dreadnoughts were to catch up to the Sargon in a matter of minutes, but the time seemed to drag on forever.

Blattner checked for ways to increase shield strength when they dropped out of warp. Chin checked the data sent by Leitter, planning how to get off another round as soon as possible in the event the first shots didn't finish the job.

Malachi just sweated and wondered what else he could do to save the ship and his crewmates.

He really wished the captain was on board.

"Steady, steady," Malachi said. "Wait for it."

Leitter kept an eye on his screen, waiting until the dreadnoughts are close enough to be near the Sargon when it stops, but not so near that they could fire on her. When the dreadnoughts were 50 seconds behind the Sargon, Leitter brought the massive ship to another sudden stop. "Hold on!" he shouted.

But the Klingons were expecting it. One dreadnought stopped too soon and one stopped too late, but the third was able to time its stop with the Sargon.

Chin fired all her weapons, hitting the ship.

"We have a bulkhead collapse on decks 12 thru 19," Blattner shouted.

"Tony!" Malachi shouted. "Can you seal the damage?"  
"We'll try," Ramos said. "Engineering out."

While the first shots did massive damage to the dreadnought that was hit, it wasn't completely disabled and the other two dreadnoughts were now circling the Sargon like wolves looking for a weakness in their prey. Chin kept firing at all three ships.

Unfortunately, the dreadnoughts returned the fire and having a gaping hole in the side being held together with force fields and prayers made the Sargon a limping prey. "Make sure you keep our shields up, Mr. Blattner," Malachi said.

"I'll try sir, but the force fields are draining power to shields, weapons and engines," Blattner said.

"Transfer all unnecessary power to those systems," Malachi said. "Cut back life support to minimum. Take all power from any systems not directly involved in the fight." The force of the weapons that were being discharged against the Sargon's shields was beginning to be felt by the crew, a sign of the shields weakening strength.

Blattner cut back the temperature throughout the ship, turned off the ventilation fans, shut down the carbon dioxide scrubbers, shut down all food replicators, shut down the lights in all areas of the ships not involved in the battle and cut the artificial gravity back, giving the crew the feeling of super strength now that everything weighed less. The extra power has provided more strength to the shields.

Blattner hoped it would be enough.

Meanwhile Leitter and N'hoj worked to keep the Sargon from becoming the center of attention. "Mr. Malachi, we can plot a looping course and attempt to come behind the damaged dreadnoughts, using them as a shield from the undamaged ship," Leitter said.

"That's probably a good idea," Blattner added. "The damaged dreadnoughts have weakened shields and their weapons aren't at the strength of the remaining ship."

"Do it," Malachi said. "Chin, when we get around those ships, fire a full spread of torpedoes. Let's try to get these two off the dance floor."

"Yes, sir!" Chin answered.

Leitter sent the Sargon into its course, making tight turns, quickly jumping to warp to get away from the undamaged attacking dreadnought. The ship creaked and groaned as the stresses on the ship increased.

"Bridge," Ramos shouted. "What the hell are you doing? We are being held together with dental floss."

"I don't have time for this," Malachi said.

"Could you at least let me know what's coming? So I can be ready and perhaps help you out?" Ramos said, not bothering to disguise his irritation. "We really need to limit our movements until we stabilize the situation."

"Mr. N'hoj, be sure to contact engineering when we attempt to move," Mr. Blattner said.

The Sargon moved behind one of the damaged dreadnoughts, taking fire while firing back. Leitter attempted to keep the damaged ships between the Sargon and their undamaged predator. Chin, in an attempt to keep the Sargon safe, targeted the weapon systems on one of the damaged dreadnoughts so they didn't have to worry about one ship. Leitter, in turn, attempted to keep the Sargon close to that ship.

But the remaining two dreadnoughts were focusing their fire, especially on the damaged areas of the ship.

"Bridge, is it possible to keep our damaged side from becoming a target?" Ramos asked over the intercom. "I'm sure we could get done a lot sooner if we didn't have to worry about getting hit with phasers or photon torpedoes."

"I'll try to keep the damaged side away from the dreadnoughts, but it isn't entirely possible," Leitter said.

"Do what you can," Malachi said. "Chin, how's our torpedoes?"

"We have a few left."

"Let's target the damaged dreadnought," Malachi said. "If we can get her out of commission, the odds will be more even."

Before Chin had a chance to comply, the ship shook violently.

"We've been hit by the nearest dreadnought," Blattner said. "Shields are down, weapons are down."

"I thought that ship was disabled," Malachi said in a fury.

"They must have gotten their weapons back online," Blattner said. "Engineering reports that we have decompression on three decks. They believe that they will have the situation stable shortly."

Malachi punched the intercom to engineering. "WE NEED SHIELDS!" Malachi shouted.

"Weapons back online," Chin shouted as she fired phasers and torpedoes into the two nearest ships. The nearest ship was disabled and was venting its atmosphere, along with many of the crew. "Serves the bastards right," Chin thought to herself. The other ship was hit, but the damage was minimal.

"Bridge, shield generator is out," said a voice from Engineering.

"What do you mean out? Who is this? Where is Mr. Ramos," Malachi shouted.

"Mr.Leiser, here. Sir, the shield generator is severely damaged. It would take at least four hours to repair," Ensign Jim Leiser said. "Mr. Ramos was injured and was taken to sickbay." He didn't add that Ramos was taken kicking and screaming, but he was bleeding so severely that Leiser was sure he would bleed to death if he didn't leave.

"INCOMING!" Blattner shouted as a full spread of Klingon photon torpedoes came directly at the Sargon.

"Crap!" Malachi said. Chin kept firing at the Klingons even though the photon torpedoes would end the battle. She refused to go down without fighting to the bitter end.

Suddenly a fiery sensation came from the captain's chair, so hot that Malachi thought the chair was on fire; the rest of the bridge personnel jumped up from their seats and releasing their controls.

Malachi looked at the screen and the torpedoes were gone, but the Klingons were still there. At first he thought he had died and was now a ghost.

But the screen soon dissolved from the scene of the battle to show a trio of elderly men.

"We are the Organians," the man in the middle said. "We are imposing a peace treaty between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. All ships for both parties involved in the current war have been disabled. All ships that are capable shall return to their home space."

The image faded back to the surrounding space. The two operational Klingon dreadnoughts turned and started the journey back to Klingon space. The Sargon was in no condition to follow them to insure they made their way out of Federation space.

Only one thought was on Malachi's mind.

"Let's get back to Starbase 4," he said.

Blattner looked at him and then turned to Chin. The look on her face said what he was thinking; Malachi either didn't realize or couldn't face the fact that Starbase 4 probably wasn't there.

"Johnny," Blattner said. "We have to get repaired before we get underway."

"I…we have to get back to Starbase 4 as soon as possible," Malachi said.

Blattner came down to Malachi, grabbing him by the arm. "We better go see Mr. Ramos about getting underway," Blattner said. "Let's go see him in sickbay. Besides, Doctor Ghazoul should look at your shoulder. Mr. Chin, see that repairs are started immediately. You have the conn." He escorted his commanding officer into the turbolift.

As soon as the doors shut, Blattner turned to Malachi, looked him in the eye and said, "John, Starbase 4 has been destroyed." Malachi just stared at him. "John, we need you," Blattner said. "We need to get repaired. There are hundreds of people counting on you."

Malachi just stared blankly ahead.

"John, I'm sorry, but she's dead," Blattner said.

Malachi didn't say anything, he only nodded his head.

The turbolift doors opened on Deck 15, Blattner escorted Malachi, half leading, half pulling, into sickbay.

Sickbay was madness.

There were injured crewmembers lying on beds, sitting on chairs and standing waiting for the attention of the medical staff, which was running amok, or so it seemed. What appeared to unorganized chaos to Blattner was actually an incredibly efficient sickbay being pushed to its limits. Blattner and Malachi stood by the door, scanning the room for Ramos.

Commander Debbie Ghazoul found them first.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"He hurt his shoulder," Blattner said.

"He'll have to wait," she said.

"He's in command of the ship, he needs to be seen," Blattner said.

"We need to find Ramos," Malachi said. "We need to get to Starbase 4."

"He's in bed 15," Ghazoul said. "I'll have someone over to look at that shoulder as soon as someone is free."

"You better come along," Malachi said as they walked to Ramos' bed. "You're the ranking officer on this ship."

Ghazoul showed them to Ramos, who was laying on a bed with a doctor and a nurse standing over him. He was naked except for his underwear. He had suffered numerous burns, which were being treated, gashes and several broken bones.

"You look ghastly," Malachi said.

"So do you, but I had to get burned to look like this," Ramos said.

"We have a problem," Malachi said. "We need to get underway as soon as possible to get to Starbase 4."

"John," Blattner said. "I scanned Starbase 4, there is nothing left. There's no one alive, I checked and rechecked. I'm sorry John."

"The captain, all the department heads, everyone is dead?" Ghazoul said.

"I'm afraid so," Blattner said.

"Holy shit," Ramos said.

"So is my wife," Malachi said, his voice beginning to crack.

"I am so sorry John," Ghazoul said, putting her hand on Malachi's shoulder. He felt like his had been hit in the stomach. When he was in high school, he caught his girlfriend half-naked with someone he thought was a friend. That feeling was nothing compared to the feeling he had when he realized his wife and child were dead. He wanted to crawl away and just die, or at least be alone for a very long time.

But it wasn't possible since every command officer, except the three gathered in sickbay with the doctor, was dead.

"You're the senior officer, Commander Ghazoul," Malachi said. "Any suggestions?"

"I'm a doctor, I might be a few ranks ahead of you, but the only thing I command is sickbay," Ghazoul said. "You need to contact Starfleet. Maybe they can hook us up with someone."

"But we need to be repaired," Ramos said. "The sooner I can get freed from Ghazoul's Medical Gulag, the sooner we can get going."

"You sit still," said Lt. Commander Michael Williamson, the doctor working on Ramos, "or we will never be done."

"He's right," Blattner said. "We need to be repaired before anything."

"I need him out of sickbay as soon as possible," Malachi said. "Release him quickly."

"Yeah," Ramos said. "Don't worry about scars; I can get that taken care of later."

"We'll get him out soon," Ghazoul said, leaving to care for other patients. Malachi moved to a communications terminal.

"Lloyd," he said. "Contact Starfleet and patch it down here."

"Aye, sir," he said.

"How long will repairs take?"

"I'm hoping for less than two weeks to get the ship completely repaired," Ramos said. "If you just want quick bandage, I might be able to get things together in six, maybe four days if everything goes our way. We have sustained major damage. It would be best if we were in drydock, but that isn't possible."

"It would be better if we were totally repaired," Blattner said.

"Agreed," Malachi said. "Let's get the job done right since we aren't going anywhere until we get shields." Even a ship running without shields has some shielding to protect against any objects in space. Without shields running, the Sargon was liable to have more damage from any stray space debris or rocks.

"What's wrong with the shields?" Ramos asked.

"That must have happened after you left engineering," Blattner said. "The last shot fried it."

"Left engineering?" Williamson said. "He was kicking and screaming when he was dragged in here. See that trail of blood? That's Ramos. I knew sailors could curse, but Mr. Ramos would embarrass a teamster."

"I wasn't that bad," Ramos said as Lloyd called for Malachi.

"Malachi here."

"You almost died," Williamson said.

"You're exaggerate," Ramos said.

"I have Starfleet for you, Mr. Malachi," Lloyd said.

"Patch them down here."

Lloyd's face faded, being replaced by a handsome man in his 50s.

"Sargon, this is Admiral Larry Kwolek. Who am I addressing?"

"Lt. John Malachi, sir. I was left in command when Captain Rice and the rest of the command officers and department heads went over to Starbase 4 for a sector command meeting."

"Why isn't Bob Rice on board now?"

"Starbase 4 was destroyed by the Klingons. Our scans show no survivors."

"I'm sorry," Kwolek said. "For the entire crew of the Sargon, this is a difficult time. Well, for now, make your repairs and act as a communications relay. We will dispatch the USS Murdoch to the area to act as a communications relay, so you can get on your way. They should be able to assist you in repairs. In the meantime, get your repairs started and when Starfleet knows where it wants the Sargon, we will contact you. It will probably be within the next few days or so. Send us a status report on your ship and a report on the battle as soon as you are able. Kwolek out."

Malachi turned towards Ramos and Blattner. "Well, let's get the ship repaired and try to get underway to Starbase 4."

Debbie Ghazoul was motioning him over. He turned and left to have his shoulder examined.

"I hope he'll be alright," Blattner said.

"He will be," Ramos said. "Lisa's death will be difficult for a while; we will just need to cut him some slack. He'll be alright."

"He better be. He's all we got."


	3. Chapter 3

Stardate 3199.73

Malachi hadn't slept much in more than a week. Blattner, Ramos and many of the other officers were in the same boat. Doctor Ghazoul was on them to get some rest. They refused, for the most part, to comply.

He told himself would sleep when he got the chance. Since the vast majority of the work was being done by lower ranking officers and enlisted personnel, Malachi made sure they got more rest. He didn't want mistakes being made on the repairs because of a tired crew.

The intercom beeped. It was Lloyd who was at the communications station.

"Mr. Malachi, message coming through."

"Can you patch it down here?"

"Mr. Chin believes you should come up here for this."

"On my way."

Malachi turned to Ramos, who was busy organizing the repair crews. Every crew member that could be spared was working with the engineering staff to complete the repairs. The Sargon wasn't the only ship in the area working on repairs, but the other ship was Klingon.

"Tony, how are things going?"

"Slower than I would like, but I rather be thorough than fast, especially since we have to wait for the Murdoch to arrive."

"It also gives us a chance to keep an eye on the Klingons. I have to go up to the bridge. Finish your shift and get some shut-eye. You're no good to us if you are so tired you're making mistakes."

"The same goes for you," Ramos said. "When's the last time you had any sleep?"

"I'm alright," Malachi said. "I'll get some when Blattner gets back on duty in a couple of hours." He lied. He really didn't want to sleep and feared he couldn't if he tried. He fought to keep thoughts of his wife and child from intruding into his consciousness. He feared it would inhabit his dreams while he lay in the arms of Morphus.

"You better," Ramos said. "We need you on the top of your game as well."

"I will, mother." Malachi started to walk away. "Hopefully, this will be Starfleet."

In a few moments, he was walking on to the bridge. Chin got up, allowing Malachi to sit in the captain's chair.

"Put the message on screen," Malachi said.

Instead of a Starfleet officer, a Klingon admiral's face appeared on the screen.

"Sargon," the Klingon said, his mouth moving like a character in an old Godzilla movie thanks to the computer translator. "This is the Klingon Imperial Warship Kamin, Admiral Ul'Rict commanding. Who am I addressing?"

"Lieutenant John Malachi in command. What do you want?" Malachi wasn't in the mood to chat with the people who killed his wife, captain and many of his fellow officers.

"Where is your captain? Why does he dishonor me by forcing me to address a junior officer," Ul'Rict said, his scarred and ancient drawn up into a frown.

"I am in command of the Sargon," Malachi countered. "Our captain died during the battle."

"Your captain was a great warrior," Ul'Rict said. "His tactics during the battle were nothing like I have seen during my many years of battle. Many captains would have succumbed in a battle outnumbered four to one. His family should be honored to have such a warrior."

"Captain Rice died on the Starbase you bastards destroyed," Chin shouted. "Mr. Malachi commanded the ship during the battle." Chin hoped the fact that the Klingon admired the tactics of someone he believed was an equal, but was, in reality, a lower ranking command officer would be shameful to the honor of the Klingon officer.

It wasn't.

Malachi shot her a look that told her to keep her big mouth shut.

"You were in command during the battle?" the Klingon asked, a bit amazed. "You fight like an older warrior for one so young."

"I'm sure you're not calling to complement me on my battle tactics," Malachi said. "What do you want?"

"You are correct. To make an offer and to ask a favor," the Klingon said. "Our repairs are complete and since, in the days since the battle, no Starfleet vessel has appeared, I thought I would offer any assistance or materials you might need to assist in your repairs."

"I don't believe we are in need of anything at the moment, but I will check with our engineering staff," Malachi said. "What do you need?"

"We do not have transporter capability and haven't been able to repair it," Ul'Rict said.

"We are not going to give you any of our transporter technology," Malachi said curtly.

"No, and I do not ask for it. What I am asking is for a favor. Would it be possible for your ship to transport the bodies of our dead near your vessel to our cargo bay? Their families should have a body to grieve over."

Since they couldn't fight, Malachi thought he would accept the olive branch and provide assistance to the Klingons. He knew there would be some on the Sargon who would be angered, but since Ul'Rict made the first move, it would be ungentlemanly not to accept the Klingon's peaceful offer.

"Chin," Malachi said. "Get a list of supplies we need and have it sent to the Klingons." He turned to Ul'Rict. "If you can supply any of it, let us know. Meanwhile, send us the coordinates of your cargo bay and we will begin to transport bodies to your ship."

"Thank you. You are a man with honor," Ul'Rict said. "May the next time we meet be over blood wine. Kamin out."

The screen went dark and Malachi realized that every eye was on him.

No one said anything. Finally, Chin spoke.

"What the fuck! Are you out of your fucking mind? They killed the captain! They killed Lisa! And you are fucking helping them!"

Malachi got up in a fury raced across the bridge until his nose was only an inch from Chin's.

"Mr. Chin," he hissed. "I am your superior officer and if you ever address me or any member of this crew in that manner again I will have you court martialed.

"Secondly, who are you to question my orders? I am in command of this ship until Starfleet says otherwise. My orders are to be followed without question. Is that understood?"

Chin said nothing, just nodding her head in agreement while attempting to keep her eyes fixed on Malachi's.

"Lastly, I don't need you to tell me what the Klingons did. I know they destroyed Starbase 4. I know they killed the captain. I know they killed…." His voice trailed off and he gulped hard. A tear trickled from his eye. "I know they killed Lisa. I don't need you to remind me."

It was obvious that the pair of officers — who were very close friends — were at the breaking point. Their lack of sleep and the stress of the past few days had taken their toll. Leitter had already contacted Scott Blattner and the plan they discussed with Chin and the medical staff was put in motion.

As Malachi was finishing chewing out Chin, Dr. Williamson appeared on the bridge.

"OK, Chin, time for sleep," he said. "You have been up too long and now it is obvious you need sleep."

"No, I'm fine," she said in protest.

"Mr. Malachi, if you could assist me in taking Mr. Chin to her quarters, it would be appreciated," Williamson said.

"Sure," he said. "I'm going to engineering anyways. Mr. Lloyd, you have the conn."

Chin complained loudly as the two superior officers escorted her to quarters. Malachi threatened to have security drag her to her quarters if she didn't cooperate.

When the trio walked in, two orderlies grabbed Malachi while Williamson put a hypospray of sedative to his neck.

"What?" Malachi asked, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, John," Chin said. "But you haven't slept in days and this was a good way of getting you to lie down. Repairs are proceeding and we can get along without you for a few hours. Don't worry; we'll follow your orders in regards to the Klingons."

Malachi was trying to argue, demanding, groggily, that an antidote be administered.

Soon he was asleep.

"Give me a hand getting him into bed," Chin said to the others. They lifted the limp body of their commander and placed him into bed. Chin removed his boots, shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers.

"That should keep him out for a while," Chin said. "He'll thank us later." It was then she felt the hypospray being used on her.

She spun around to face Williamson.

"Sorry Mr. Chin, but Ghazoul ordered you to sleep as well and we might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"You fucking bastard," she said as the drug started to take effect. "I am so going to kick your sorry ass…." She started to fall to the floor and was caught by the orderlies.

"Where should we put her?" one asked.

"Put her in the bed," Williamson said. "They're going to be out for a while."

Stardate 3205.69

Chin woke up first.

Her head was on Malachi's chest. She could smell his scent, which was very powerful since he hadn't taken any time off for days, even to shower.

That's when she took a whiff of herself. She wasn't any better, having been on duty for the most part of six straight days. Everyone was pretty much in the same boat — showers had become rare among the crew. It's something that happens when people work long hours and get minimum sleep. Crew members just learned to deal with the stink and do their jobs. But since things were going well, Chin reasoned, might as well freshen up a bit.

"Up and at 'em, I guess," she said, getting up. Thankfully, Williamson didn't take her uniform off before dumping her in the bed.

She looked at Malachi as he slept.

Her heart ached for him. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. She didn't have a boyfriend and her last one was over four years ago. She told anyone who asked — particularly Lisa Malachi — that there wasn't anyone on board who interested her. But she was lying.

She was in love in John Malachi.

Of course, she would never tell anyone. She figured that eventually, one of them would be transferred from the Sargon and the feelings would go away as the distance between them increased.

He was her friend, helping her when she needed it both on duty and off, before he was her commander. His wife became one of her closest friends. She didn't want to love him, but she couldn't help herself.

He was one of the nicest people Chin ever knew. He was a strict but fair officer.

And the way he treated his wife made many of the female members of the crew wish they had someone who treated them the same way. He was gentle and caring towards Lisa. Chin had no trouble imagining being treated the same way by him.

She also imagined he was great in the sack. Though Lisa never directly said her husband was a great lover, it was obvious to anyone who saw the couple during their off-duty hours that Lisa was very strongly attracted to her husband physically. That spoke volumes as to his talents.

Now he was in Chin's bed.

She gazed at him. His chest, while not overly muscled, was toned and lightly covered in hair. His brown hair was tussled and he needed a shave. He wasn't what one would classically good looking, but he wasn't bad looking by any means. He just was a decent looking man. And did he need a shower.

He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

She grabbed a robe and headed for the shower. She decided she was going to take a water shower as a treat to her tired body.

The hot water cascaded down her back, easing the tension in her muscles. She took a small step back, allowing the water to flow down her shoulders, across her breasts and down her legs.

It wasn't as good as a good, long soak in a hot tub, but she wasn't going to complain. She enjoyed it a minute before starting to wash.

It was only as she started to clean her most personal region did she remember that she hadn't taken her pills for nearly a week.

She didn't take them in order not to get pregnant — she hadn't had sex for nearly five years — but to keep herself regular and keep the cramps to a minimum.

"Damn," she thought. "I'll have to get something from sickbay before the cramps start."

She was almost finished with her shower when she heard his voice.

"Eh, hello? I kinda hafta use the head."

"I can stand it if you can," she called back. "I have to finish up, but if you can't wait, go ahead, I promise I won't peek."

Since he had been asleep for nearly 14 hours, he couldn't wait. Faced with the choice of watering the plants or relieving himself in front of Chin, Malachi buried his modesty and used the head.

He was tucking it back in, when she opened the shower doors and stepped out, wearing nothing but a thick, warm robe.

"Why don't you take a quick shower," she suggested. "Williamson left a note telling us that we have been ordered off duty for 24 hours. We have at least nine hours left. You might as well enjoy a hot shower. I'll get you a robe. Besides, you smell like holy hell."

"You're probably right," he conceded. "I probably should go back to my quarters."

"It would be a good idea," she said. "But do you want to go back there yet?"

"No. No, I don't."

She left to get a robe while he climbed into the shower.

After hanging the robe in the bathroom, Chin ordered a carafe of coffee from the replicator and sat down on the couch to relax. While she was mad at Williamson for what he did, she had to admit she felt better than she had in days. Malachi probably did as well. It's amazing what a few hours of shuteye will do when you need it. She looked at her legs and wished she would have shaved.

She was tempted to contact the bridge to see how repairs were going, but resisted the urge. She only had a few hours off duty left and she was going to try to stay away. Besides if they needed her, they only had to call.

After about 20 minutes, Malachi came out of the bathroom. Chin's robe was a tight fit. She was tall, but not as tall as he was, but he definitely was much stockier than her.

He took a seat on the couch and poured a cup of coffee.

Neither said anything. The tension soon became thick.

"John, I'm sorry," Chin said. "I shouldn't have talked to you that way, even if you weren't in command."

"It's ok."

"No. No, it isn't. She was your wife and my friend. There isn't anyone on this ship I am as close to as I am to Lisa and you. It hurts me John. It hurts me also because it is hurting you.

"If that wasn't bad enough, it was disrespectful to you as an officer, my commander and my friend and I'm sorry. I should have trusted that you would do what is best."

He didn't say anything. Chin thought he was mad at her. That's what I get for trying to help, she thought.

She looked over and saw that he was crying.

She slid over next to him and put her arms around him.

Malachi started to sob. Chin held him and cried.

He hadn't thought of what happened, but now he had no choice. He didn't want to walk back into their quarters, the memories, he thought, would be too much for him to bear. Talking to Chin opened the way for the pain to go and it was going. He tried not to cry, but there was no stopping it now. Besides, he found it comforting to be held by her.

After a while, he stopped and looked up. Chin looked at him, their faces close. She tilted her head slightly. He moved a bit closer and stopped. Chin moved towards him until her lips met his.

Their lips met for only a few moments before she pulled back.

She looked into his eyes, but said nothing. He, likewise, was quiet.

Chin reached up, placing her hand on his cheek and kissed him again, this time with more feeling. Her mouth was open, but he didn't react, so she did, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He didn't fight it.

She was ready to melt when they broke off the kiss.

"Ah, Amy…" he said.

"Sorry, John, I just thought you might need something," she said.

"It's ok," he said, kissing her, slipping his hand under her robe, taking comfort in touching her and in her touch.

Blattner looked at his watch.

Malachi and Chin were late and they were never late.

"Computer," he said. "Locate Malachi and Chin."

"Lts. Malachi and Chin are on Deck 33, room 20," the computer said.

Blattner opened a channel to Chin's quarters. "Morning you two, you're 15 minutes late," he said.

"Sorry," Malachi said. "We'll be there in a few after we get some clothes on. I mean I have to get some clothes from my quarters."

Heads all over the bridge turned with that comment.

"Don't worry sir. I'll have a yeoman bring you your uniform."

"Thanks, Scott."

"You better hurry. The Murdoch will be here in about a half an hour."

"We'll be on our way as soon as we can," Malachi said before shutting down the channel.

He turned to Chin, who was still naked and snoozing.

"Amy! We're late for duty."

She bounced up.

"You better get dressed quick, there's a yeoman coming with my uniform."

"I know, I know," she said as she fastened her bra. She quickly got the rest of her uniform on and dashed into the bathroom to check her appearance.

Meanwhile, Smith came with the uniform.

Malachi was putting on his boots when she came out of the bathroom.

"John, about what just happened. I'll understand if you want to act like it didn't happen," Chin said.

"No, it happened. I'm not one to duck from these things. I just can't help feeling like I'm cheating on her, even if I'm not, technically."

"I feel I have betrayed a friend, but sometimes making love is exactly what someone who is grieving needs," she said. "If you need to again, I would be willing." She couldn't believe she was saying that. Sometimes, she thought, I need to keep my mouth shut.

"I might take you up on that sooner than you think," he said. "I have a lot to think through still, but thanks."

He gave her a quick kiss and the pair left her quarters for the bridge.

Her pills remained untouched in the bathroom.

When Chin and Malachi walked on to the bridge, every eye was on them. Malachi didn't notice, or at least didn't give the appearance that he did. Chin couldn't help but notice. She looked at Wanda Thorne and was greeted with a glare.

"Great," she thought. "It will be all around the ship in minutes and the gossip will taking a life of its own."

Because the crew works, lives and plays together, they become close. Since there were only a few hundred, everyone soon learned everyone's business. The look that she got from some of the bridge crew told her what they thought.

But they didn't understand. They weren't there. Besides, some were probably jealous. She would just have to ignore them and do her job.

Chin didn't care what they thought of her, but what the crew thought of Malachi was a different matter. He was in command and had to have the respect of the crew. So she would deny that anything happened to protect him.

"Protect him?" she thought. "Man, I must be head over heels for him." Deep down she knew she was. She felt like a little girl after her crush gave her a kiss, except she and John shared something much more intimate.

While she felt better — and definitely more relaxed — than she had in weeks, Chin knew she had to concentrate on her job and not think about it. She wondered if he would have the same problem. She hoped he did.

"The Murdoch is hailing us, Mr. Malachi," Thorne said.

"On screen."

The screen lit up to reveal a blond haired woman sitting in a captain's chair.

"This is the USS Sargon, Lt. John Malachi commanding."

"Greeting, Sargon. This is the USS Murdoch, Commander Ashley Anders in command."

"Greeting, Commander Anders and the crew of the Murdoch, and welcome," Malachi said. "Have you orders for us? Perhaps a commanding officer?"

Blattner looked at Malachi. The ship had a commander, why was he asking for another? Of course, he knew. Malachi felt he was raw, in spite of the battle, and didn't have the rank to command a front of the line starship. But he probably didn't realize how the crew viewed him.

He was fast becoming a god.

His willingness to fight and toughness under fire earned the respect of everyone. His care for the crew members' well being during and after the battle showed that he valued each and every member of the crew. He was already well-thought of by those who worked directly with him. Those who didn't were learning what his closest officers and crew members already knew — John Malachi was an officer you wanted to serve with and work for.

"Our orders are to assist you in repairs, to act as a communications rely until the crew arrives to rebuild the Starbase and to put any bodies in stasis until we can return the bodies to earth," Anders said.

"After we have completed our repairs, please transfer the bodies of our officers to our cargo bay," Malachi said.

"Sorry, our orders are to take the bodies to earth," Anders said. "Besides we have the equipment to store that many bodies, you don't."

Malachi knew she was right, but he still wanted the crew to have some closure. He would have to accomplish that some other way.

"Since you haven't been in command for long," Anders said. "I'll send over some of the duties you will need to do as commander, particularly everyone's favorite — paperwork and reports."

"Thanks," Malachi said. He was beginning to feel lost, particularly when it came to the paperwork. There weren't any senior officers on board to coach him through that maze. It was good that Anders was willing to help out. "Our engineering staff will contact yours to help us finish up."

"If there are any supplies we can provide, just let us know," Anders said.

"Actually, the Klingons gave us the few items we didn't have," Blattner said.

"You accepted supplies from the Klingons?" Anders asked, surprised.

"They needed assistance in transporting their dead to their ship and they offered to give us any supplies they could spare," Blattner said. "They even sent over a bottle of blood wine."

"Since they were willing to bury the hatchet, so to speak, I thought we should be willing to do the same," Malachi said. "Though some members of my crew were angered by my decision, I believe it was the right thing to do."

"That happens sometimes." Anders said. "Welcome to command. I take it those who were angry were able eventually to agree with your position?"

"I'm sure she was along with a number of other positions," Thorne whispered to herself, loud enough for Chin and Blattner to hear. Chin shot her a dirty look. There wasn't much more she could do given that Thorne, technically, outranked her. Blattner, however, could do something and he intended to later.

"Yes. Everything is kosher. I'll have our engineering staff contact yours."

"Aye," Anders said. "Murdoch out."

The screen went dark. Malachi turned towards Blattner.

"Mr. Blattner, put Lts. Malachi and Chin on report for reporting to duty late,"

"You're putting yourself on report?" Blattner asked.

"Yes. Rules are rules and they apply to everyone, including me.

"How are repairs proceeding?"

"Mr. Ramos believes we should be ready to go in about a day."

"Good," Malachi said, getting up from the chair. "I'm going to check on his progress. Afterwards, I'll be in sickbay explaining to the good Drs. Ghazoul and Williamson that they are not to drug officers on this vessel. You have the conn, Mr. Blattner."

Malachi walked off the bridge.

After the turbolift doors shut, Blattner turned to the communications officer.

"Mr. Thorne, please contact the Murdoch for me."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony Ramos was back in engineering now that the majority of the repairs were done. All that remained was to ensure that the shields and warp engines were calibrated. The bulkheads were secure, but the rooms were not the same as before. The labs and work rooms that were affected would have to be moved since the crew was only able to rebuild the structure of the ship. Systems, wiring and just making the rooms livable would take more than they were capable of being parsecs from civilization. The rooms would have to be completely rebuilt once the Sargon returned to a proper repair facility.

It was good to be back working in the actual engineering department. Ramos had seen little of the department recently, having to spend his time overseeing the repair of the ship's structure and systems.

He was feeling as good as he had in weeks. Part of it was because the majority of the work was completed. But a big part of it was that he finally had gotten some sleep and a shower. Now all he had to do was schedule a time with sickbay to get his scars treated so he would again look like himself. Meanwhile, he sat in the chief engineer's office, decorated with mementos from Christopher Mackenzie's career. It wasn't Ramos' office, but as the ranking officer in the engineering department, he used it to get some work done and to have a little privacy.

"Knock, knock," said Malachi.

"Why are you here?" Ramos asked. "You shouldn't have to come here, all you need to do call me and I'll come to you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you are in command, you need to remember that John. We come to you now."

"Hopefully for not very much longer, besides I needed to get off the bridge for a bit," Malachi said. "How are we doing with repairs?"

"You know, John, we were very lucky. The bulkheads that collapsed were interior bulkheads. If the outer bulkheads collapsed, we probably wouldn't be standing here, or at least, I wouldn't have been."

"I'm sure the 37 crew members that died when they collapsed wouldn't consider themselves lucky."

"True, but when you consider that there could have been hundreds of people in those areas, it was lucky. Of course, many of those who died did so when we had decompression on three decks. Given the stresses we put the ship under, it could have been much worse. Of course, the Klingons didn't help matters much.

"You know, at first I was extremely angry with you."

"With me? What did I do?"

"I thought if we had more shielding, much of damage could have been avoided. But after talking it over with Blattner and checking the ship's records, it was obvious that you were right and probably saved everyone."

"If that were true, then the captain and everyone else would be still alive." Including my wife he thought.

"That's not true," Ramos said. "You were outnumbered and outgunned, fighting battle-hardened commanders. I don't think anyone could have done better. No matter what you would have done, things couldn't have come out better. The number of crew members we lost was amazingly low when you consider the odds we were facing. If you could have made it back to the Starbase, you would have been forced to stand and fight and to defend a lightly armored station. We would have lost the ship for sure. John, you might not realize it, but you are a hero. You need to stand tall."

"I've slept with Chin."

"Yeah, I know. I was one of the officers that planned your sleep. Ghazoul wanted both of you to get some sleep, it was a good opportunity. I know it looked bad, but people will get over it."

"No, Tony, I really slept with Chin."

"Oh. Oh!"

"I didn't plan on it, it just kind of happened. She was there, offering me the chance and I took it."

"Well, no man can blame you, Chin, if you hadn't noticed, is hot."

"That she is, but that's not the issue."

"You feel guilty."

"I feel like I cheated on my wife."

"John, Lisa is dead, so, in reality, you haven't."

"She hasn't been dead for but two weeks. I would have thought I would have waited a little longer before I even thought about sleeping with another woman, much less actually sleeping with one, no matter how hot she is."

"Normally, if you were an accountant whose wife died, I would agree with you, but you are in a totally different situation.

"First of all, immediately after Lisa died, you had no chance to grieve. Right?"

"Maybe."

"No, definitely. Were you even able to think about it? How much time did you get alone? None. You had to work to keep the ship and crew together. You sacrificed your own needs — the need to grieve for your wife and child — for the sake of 400 plus of your shipmates. While you are going make a great captain and admiral in the future, now you are a full lieutenant with little experience, if any, commanding a vessel alone."

"Actually, I have no experience."

"Exactly my point. You have had more stress put on you than most could have handled. So, when the opportunity to sleep with Chin presented itself, it was just the stress relief you needed."

"I guess."

"Listen, there isn't a guy on this ship that could have turned Chin down if she wanted to sleep with them. You are not different in that respect. She's, as I said earlier, hot."

"That she is."

"I bet she's better looking naked."

"I can't argue there."

"So, you're human. But truthfully, didn't you feel better, both physically and mentally, afterwards?"

"I did. But that doesn't make the feeling that I cheated on Lisa go away."

"It might not. But don't be too hard on yourself. Do you intend to sleep with Chin again?"

"I wouldn't mind it. She offered to if I wanted."

"If you do, then that opens up another problem."

"What's that?"

"There's an old saying, 'Men fall in love with women they are sleeping with, women sleep with the men they fall in love with.'"

"What are you saying, Tony?"

"Be careful. If she falls in love with you, it could be a difficult situation. You are her commander. Sleeping with her is like walking through a minefield. There are both personal and professional mines that could blow up in your face."

"I don't think that will be a problem. I'm sure Chin isn't going to get overly attached and we'll be discrete if we continue."

"You're both grown-ups, so I won't tell you want to do, but be careful. Nothing happens in a vacuum. I also think the feeling that you are cheating on Lisa won't go away if you keep on sleeping with Chin. Also, if you continue to sleep with Chin, it will get around and there will be more than a few people who will question why someone who just lost his wife is carrying on an affair with a subordinate. Please think about not only your feelings, but the feelings of Amy and what the crew will think. They all have to be considered."

"Thanks, mother," Malachi said. "I'll be mindful of your sage advice."

"That's what I'm here for," Ramos said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, one other thing — you're on report."

"What?" Ramos said, the smile dropping off his face. "What for?"

"You and your little cabal drugged your fellow officers. That really isn't sporting, old chum. Put the reason as you were disrespectful to your fellow officer."

"OK, OK, but I would do it again. It was the right thing for you."

"That may be true, but I don't want you to get used to drugging me."

Malachi was surprised how easy it was to put the doctors and orderlies on report. Like Ramos, they willingly accepted it, but all said they still believed they were correct.

While he couldn't condone their actions, he was touched they were willing to break serious regulations for his benefit. He, in turn, didn't put the real reason for their discipline, instead stating that those involved were not properly respectful to their fellow officer.

Scott Blattner saved him the trouble and put himself on report before Malachi even approached him.

There was only one officer left he needed to put on report for the incident — Chin.

He walked by her quarters twice, but there were crew members about and didn't want to be seen walking into her quarters. Malachi had to find reasons to be on that deck, in case someone saw him, they wouldn't have a reason to suspect his motives. He was beginning to feel like a lovesick teenager who was looking for excuses to stop by the home of his crush.

He was going for a third time when the bridge contacted him.

"Mr. Malachi, please call the bridge."

He walked over to the nearest communications station and opened a channel.

"Malachi here, what's the problem?"

"Starfleet is requesting your presence for a message," Lloyd said. "Admiral Spencer is waiting."

"I'll be up there shortly."

Admiral Don Spencer was the admiral whose duty it was to oversee the proper staffing of starships, the appointment of all command officers passed by Spencer before they were approved. While most junior officers wouldn't have the opportunity to meet, much less talk to a four star admiral, Malachi actually knew Spencer.

Spencer was the alumni association president for Malachi's fraternity chapter while Malachi served as president. The two had regular contact Malachi's senior year. Spencer was very active in the affairs of the chapter, acting as a protective grandfather to the active members. There were more than a few times that Spencer would take interest in a member, helping him in his studies, making sure his expenses were going to be covered and providing recreation for members after those stress-filled midterm and final weeks. Malachi and Spencer were in touch at least once a week so that the Admiral would be continuously appraised of how the members were faring. He often met Malachi and Lisa for dinner, so the couple could have better food than Starfleet Academy dished out.

Don Spencer definitely a hands-on kind of guy.

Malachi was teased by his brothers — and many other cadets — as being Spencer's "pet." In reality, Spencer was driving him to work harder, do better, and be the best at the academy. It paid off when Malachi finished second in his class.

After graduation, but before Malachi was assigned to the Sargon, Spencer, as a reward for all his work, lent him his cottage in Hawaii for a week of relaxation. He wasn't even upset when Malachi, Lisa and most of their friends turned it into party central. Malachi wondered if the stains ever came out of the carpet.

He walked on to the bridge and sat in the captain's chair.

"On screen."

The screen switched from the starfield to Admiral Spencer.

"Greetings USS Sargon," Spencer said.

"Thank you and the same to you sir."

"John, I am so sorry about Lisa. She was a fine officer and a lovely lady. I will really miss her and you have my heartfelt condolences."

"Thank you, sir."

"You are probably wondering why I'm calling."

"I was wondering. Where should we pick up our next captain?" Malachi asked.

"Hold on, hold on. First things first. Have you seen any news from Earth?"

"Not really, we've been kind of busy."

"You are a hero. After we received the report from your crew, we made sure the news media knew."

"My crew's report?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Blattner forwarded it to us. It was remarkable. Every member of the crew signed it. You are one remarkable officer. No commander has ever had every member of the crew sign a report outlining their actions. Not even Jim Kirk — which is surprising considering his popularity and talent."

"Really?" Malachi was eyeing Blattner suspiciously.

"Yes. I've forwarded the media reports that are appearing. You are a hero."

I don't feel much like a hero, Malachi thought; a hero would have saved his captain and his wife.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Your next port of call is Earth."

"Earth? Sir, that's nearly three months away."

"Yes it is. Is the Sargon capable of the journey?"

"Yes, sir, but shouldn't we pick up some officers, a captain perhaps?"

"Nope, you are being promoted. As of this stardate you are promoted to the rank of Commander with the brevet rank of Captain. You will be in command of the Sargon, though it will only be temporary. However, the increase in rank isn't."

"Sir?"

"You were up for a promotion. Captain Rice had recommended you for the promotion to Lt. Commander. After the battle of Starbase 4, it was felt that you deserved the rank of Commander and because of your heroics, the brevet rank of Captain. John, don't look so shocked. You deserve it. I know you are young. How old are you now?"

"I'm 27."

"Exactly. Jim Kirk was a Captain at 29, so it isn't out of the realm of possibility to receive a higher rank at your age. You probably won't drop the brevet in two years, but your ability and talent show you merit this promotion. Enjoy it, Captain."

"Yes, sir."

"After you arrive at Earth, you will transfer to Starfleet Academy to complete your training at the School of Tactics and Command.

"The Sargon will be properly refitted, which should take about a year, so you could be reassigned to the ship."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say 'Yes, sir.'"

"Yes, sir."

"We will be expecting you in about three months. Congratulations on your promotion John."

"Thank you, sir."

"But now that you have a bigger paycheck, I expect some funds to cover the cleaning of my carpets."

"I wasn't the only one responsible for that."

"That's not what I heard."

"I plead the fifth."

"I bet you do. Contact me when you get to Earth, we'll meet for lunch. Spencer out."

The bridge crew broke into applause as Blattner stepped forward with Captain's insignia.

"Here you are, Captain Malachi." Blattner handed the pins to him.

"Thank you, Scott."

Malachi stood there for a moment.

"Congratulations, sir," Lloyd said, the rest of the bridge crew joining him.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"How about giving us an order, Captain," Blattner said. "Captain Malachi — how's it sound?"

"Sounds good," he said. Everyone chuckled. "I wish Lisa was here to see this." His eyes started to water at the thought. "OK, what are you standing around for? We have to get ready to depart to Earth."

"Aye, Captain," Blattner said.

Malachi looked at the insignia in his hand. A voice broke his concentration.

"Captain?" It was Yeoman Brit Smith. Malachi and Smith had an ongoing friendly argument over the merits of their favorite baseball teams.

"Yes, Smith."

"Since Lisa isn't here, may I place the pins?" Smith was Captain Rice's personal yeoman, who looked after many of the Captain's personal needs, such as caring for his uniforms and ensuring the captain's quarters, ready room and conference room were all fully supplied.

"Please and thank you."

Malachi lifted his head up, allowing Smith to pin the insignia to his collar.

"There you go sir; it's in the proper place." With that, Smith snapped to attention and saluted. "Congratulations Captain."

Malachi returned the salute. "Thank you, Smith. Mr. Blattner, you have the conn," he said as he left the bridge.

There was one officer he still needed to put on report.


	5. Chapter 5

The news had traveled fast — John Malachi was a Captain. Granted it was a brevet rank, but it was still big news on the Sargon.

Amy Chin couldn't wait to see him. Like other crew members, she wanted to congratulate him — though she hoped to give him a more personal congratulation.

But it was unseemly for a Lieutenant to chase after her commander, but she hoped he would stop by her quarters. She slipped off her uniform — she wondered whose bright idea it was to make the female duty uniform a short skirt, there wasn't much room for modesty.

She selected a loose pair of sweats, put them on and sat on the couch. This was the perfect chance to catch up on her reading — she had been working on Allan Peskin's biography of President James Garfield. It was still a great book, even three centuries later. Unfortunately, there was only a precious few works produced by the biographical genius.

He was one of her favorite authors. She developed a love of history and was introduced to Peskin's works during an American history class. His descendant, Admiral James Peskin, she later learned was an esteemed member of the Academy staff.

She had read the book on a datapad many years earlier, but there was something about having the hard copy of book to read. Her older brother found her an original edition — it was even signed by the author, "To Brad, Best Wishes, Allan Peskin."

Who Brad was she didn't know, but the book was in remarkable condition, considering its age.

Opening the book up, Chin smelled the paper, being careful not to rip the pages. She only got three paragraphs into the introduction when her door chime sounded.

"Enter."

The door opened and in walked Captain Malachi. Chin broke into a wide smile.

"Mr. Chin," Malachi said and she knew this was about official ship business.

She came to attention and saluted. "Yes, sir."

"You are on report."

"What for?"

"Drugging your commanding officer."

"Hey, I got it too."

"Yes, I know, but you were part of the group that planned it, so you're going on report for not showing proper respect for a fellow officer."

When he said that, she knew he was only doing what he needed to do.

"Is that all, Captain?"

"Yes."

"Good," she said, breaking her stance and threw her arms around Malachi's neck.

"Congratulations, John." She gave him a kiss, which he returned.

"Thanks, Amy."

She gave him a devilish grin. "You know, you made be salute you. I bet I could get you to salute me, at least part of you."

With that, she dropped to her knees and started to undo his pants.

He called it afterglow, the warm, comfortable feeling one experiences after sex.

Malachi couldn't believe it was even thinking that. He didn't want to sleep with Chin again, but he did. He couldn't resist, yeah, that's it, he lied to himself.

Though deep down he knew that wasn't the case.

What's worse, Tony Ramos was right — he was feeling guilty again.

What he couldn't deny was that he was enjoying the time he spent with Chin. Not only for the sex, but because he could talk to her. Surprisingly, he was able to talk to her about Lisa and talking about her definitely made the pain lessen.

"What are you thinking about?" Chin asked.

"I have to appoint command officers and department heads, at least for the interim."

"You'll make the right decision," she said. "You know who would be best in what position."

"Do you have a position you would like?"

"I have one in mind," she said, smiling as she pulled him on top of her.

Tony Ramos was sitting in his quarters, thinking about whether he should go to dinner or just relax, when someone rang his door chime.

"Come in."

In walked Scott Blattner.

"Scottman, what can I do for you?" Ramos asked with a smile. But the look on Blattner's face told him this was serious. "What's the matter?"

"They found her."

"Let's get our dress uniforms on," Ramos said. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, just like we planned."

"Someone should get her crucifix and rosary."

"Already done, I'll be back in a few minutes after I change." Blattner's quarters were across the hall, so he didn't have far to walk.

Ramos didn't know how he would react, but figured it was best if the two of them approached him. He pulled his dress uniform from the closet and began to change.

After a few moments, Blattner returned.

"Ready, Tony?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

"Where is he?"

"You know where he is. Everyone knows."

He was with Chin.

"He is going to cause himself a ton of problems if he isn't careful," Ramos said.

"He's a big boy."

She didn't know it could be this good.

John was much better in bed than she would have ever guessed. She wanted to scream, but she was holding her breath.

He froze for a few moments and then collapsed next to her.

"O Captain! My Captain!" she said.

"So that poetry class came in handy after all," he said.

Before the lovers could recover, the door chime rang, causing the couple to rush to get into their clothes.

Ramos and Blattner could hear the couple scurrying around the room, probably trying to make things look normal. "Johnny," Ramos thought. "What are doing?"

After a minute, the door opened. Chin stood in the doorway.

"We need to speak to the Captain," Blattner said.

"Why are you in dress uniforms?" she asked, as she let the pair into her quarters.

"We need to speak to John," Ramos said.

"Come on in," she said.

Malachi was walking out of her sleeping quarters.

"What's up gentlemen?" he asked. "A little formal aren't we?"

"John, there's no easy way to say this," Ramos said. "The Murdoch found Lisa. We are having her transferred over."

"We asked Anders if she would allow the bodies of both Lisa and Captain Rice to lay in state here, but she wouldn't," Blattner said. "We talked her into allowing us to take Lisa back to Earth. It will be a chance to have some closure for the crew and you."

Malachi didn't say anything, instead looking down at the floor. Chin put her arm around him while Ramos put his hand on his shoulder. His tears dripped slowly off his face to the floor below.

"When did you plan on having the service?" he asked.

"As soon as you are ready," Ramos said. "The Murdoch will dispatch a shuttle with Lisa when we give the word John."

"Give the word," he said. "I'll contact Smith to bring me my formal uniform."

"Smith is getting it ready now," Ramos said. "It will probably be about two or three hours before the service will be ready, so there isn't any reason to hurry."

"No," Malachi said. "I might not want to do this, but I knew I would have to face this eventually, there is no reason to put it off." He sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands. Chin sat next to him with Ramos on the other side, both putting their arms around him.

Malachi started to sob.


End file.
